Only Time Can Heal Her Wounds
by Name Changer
Summary: Our heroine Lilica goes through many obstacles in her young life with her love for Prince Drakkar + i've changed chap. 7 a little bit so Tenny is now known as Vex + new chapter
1. Arrival

Only Time Can Tell  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Fresh cold air blasted onto her face, and the child huddled deeper into her cloak.  
  
"Follow me, Lilica," came a boyish voice emitting not far off from where she was standing. This boy of 14 summers had promised to lead her to a "fairy" gathering in the surrounding forest. So, she straightened up her back and hastily followed the footsteps of the new town stranger.  
  
Looking up ahead, Lilica had, like all of the other girls in her town, admired and worshipped this mysterious boy. He had jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, a pale complexion, and a slim frame which was obviously going to grow into a perfect one. Lilica didn't know his name, but she knew that she could trust him.  
  
Branches slapped her face and the freezing air made her hands and feet numb. Just when she thought that she couldn't stand the cold any longer, the boy motioned her to stop. Quietly, they peered over the surrounding bushes and saw: millions upon millions of golden flowers singing with beauty. But flowers!? In the winter!? What was the meaning of this? Lilica was about to voice one of her many rising questions, when the boy pressed his warm fingers to her lips, gesturing her to keep quiet.  
  
"Look." The boy pointed towards the field, and sure enough, delicate miniature golden people sprouted from the stems of the flowers, clear crystalline wings flowing after them.  
  
A movement nearby caught her attention, and Lilica found herself staring into the dark eyes of the most enchanting thing she had ever seen. It had light gossamer wings as delicate as a butterfly's, and stood as tall as her index finger. It was obviously a female, and had a crown on top of its small head.  
  
"Greetings," it said. Lilica was surprised by this female's musical voice, and nodded her head in reply. "I, am Queen Sayora of the Toparay Fairies, and I see that Drakkar has indeed brought the most beautiful mate I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Drakkar? Was that the name of the boy? And what was this about a mate? Lilica looked questionably at the boy beside her, at Drakkar.  
  
"Oh Drakkar! How could you?" burst the Queen testily from her position as she studied Lilica's face and noted her confusion. "You probably don't know the meaning of this…uh…"  
  
"Lilica." Drakkar informed the fairy queen in annoyed tones.  
  
"Lilica, but the reason why Drakkar had brought you here to this gathering, was to um…let me see how to say this…uh…make you his mate?"  
  
"His what!?"  
  
"His mate. You see, he is my son, Prince Drakkar of the Toparay Fairies, and to be able to get his wings, shrink down to our normal size, and become the heir to the throne, he needs to find a suitable mate…which happens to be you."  
  
The subject of the conversation paled, aghast at what was being said, and from whom it was being said by. Lilica didn't even know Drakkar well enough to be his friend, and up until now, she hadn't believed the existence of other creatures living in her world. Lilica then realized that she had only followed the boy to be with him and experience the feeling of his strong presence surrounding hers. Maybe the match was perfect.  
  
"But I don't know the first thing about mating. I'm only 12, and most importantly of all…what is happening!?"  
  
Drakkar looked sympathetically at Lilica, his dark eyes reading her soul, arousing passions, desires, and feelings she had never thought she held before. His soothing voice washed over her as he replied, "Lilica, let me tell you a story:"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Once long ago, a fairy princess was granted a boon from the Sacred Oak which would allow her to be come human for two years. This princess immediately took advantage of the boon and decided that she would like to produce an heir in the process. That heir, happened to be me, and when my mother's two years were up and I was only one, my father and I watched as my mother gradually shrank back down into her normal size and sprouted wings.  
  
My father couldn't believe his eyes, and had disappeared one week later. My mother, had decided to raise me with her kind, until one day when she found out that I could transform into a fairy (I was/am a human) if I find a mate.  
  
I then traveled around the continent, trying to find a mate who would suit me. But I couldn't find anyone until one day when I was walking down a road and had heard your sweet voice fill the silence. You had been my choice for a bride.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"This field full of flowers which you see all around you," gestured Drakkar, "is momentarily being placed here, close to where I have been accommodating myself so I don't have to travel that far with my mate when I go looking for my home."  
  
Silence penetrated the air.  
  
"Lilica, I know that we don't know each other that much, but from the moment I saw you, I knew that we were soul mates. So please, at least consider spending your lifetime with me."  
  
Lilica, stunned at Drakkar's declaration of his feelings, didn't know what to say. She knew deep down inside that they were soul mates, and that loving Drakkar wouldn't be a problem, but what about her life? Her parents? Her friends? What Lilica was only certain of at that moment, was that she was going to make the toughest decision in her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hey! This is my first fanfic, though I made each of these characters entirely up through my imagination, I've also been making the up plot of the story as I've been writing... and I'd like to hear some suggestions. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Departure

Ha! No Disclaimer! Because…this is my story! Yes! Made up entirely by me! ^_^  
  
Only Time Can Tell  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilica stared at the mirror, looking at her reflection. A pair of enchanting green eyes stared back at her. Its delicate face was framed by a mass of light golden hair. What was she to do?  
  
Picking up a comb, she started to stroke her soft tresses. Lilica was sitting on a chair-shaped boulder, and like the mirror, it was crafted by the fairy folk. She had instantly fallen in love with them. Their children were very playful, and vied for her attention.  
  
With a smile gracing her lips, she pulled herself out of that joy and started to think about what she should do. Part of herself told her that she was too young to become a mate and throw the whole twelve years that she had lived in her village away, but another part of herself told her that spending the rest of her life with Drakkar would bring her the most happiness and a main reason to live in life. Sighing, she got up walked towards to the comfortable straw pallet- another item made by the fairies.  
  
Pulling a warm weightless blanket over her shivering body, Lilica lay on the ground. Thinking about her past and vivid blissful memories about her family as her eyes slowly closed in exhaustion. She would miss them…  
  
*******************  
  
One month later-  
  
Something was wrong. Silently scrambling out of the warm leaf sized bed, she looked down at her sleeping prince. Like Drakkar had said weeks before, love did bloom like a flower between them. But right now, she had to get some fresh air.  
  
Slipping on a pair of soft butterfly-silk slippers, Lilica walked down a palace corridor that would lead her to an adjoining garden. Her beautiful silver wings swayed when the night air breezed past her back.  
  
Drakkar had taken her virginity, became the hair to the Toppary Fairies, and was allowed to transform into his fairy-sized skin whenever he wanted to after they had mated. She too, was also allowed to transform into the normal fairy-size skin and back into her normal human body after a special ceremony, and as a gift, the queen had given both of them specially made silver wings…observing the fact that the two were born wingless.  
  
Lilica stretched these gifts as far as they would allow and took off across a bush of roses. Moonlight made her body glow, and her hair fell free from its golden mesh.  
  
Gracefully dipping towards the ground below, Lilica smiled as tiny fireflies placed a ring of blossoms around her neck. A sudden cold blast of air made her twirl backwards and stumble slightly as she tried to regain her equilibrium. But as she was about to achieve her goal, another blast of air forced her back.  
  
The current was getting stronger.  
  
*********************  
  
"Lilica?" came a muffled voice from the leaf-shaped bed. Drakkar reached out his hand for his love, but discovered nothing but a pile of rumpled covers. Sitting up and rubbing his dry eyes, he looked around the room. Where was Lilica?  
  
"Lilica? Where are you?"  
  
  
  
Authors…Notes/Observations/Comments/Message/Memo/Criticism? no…not for me/Remark/Notice/IOU…yeah right/Anything else I couldn't think of……………  
  
So, how have you been? Thank you reader for not leaving, but reading this pitiful part of this pitiful story. I know it stinks. So PLEASE DON'T give me any mean, vulgar, or unpleasant comments. Or else you're just…well…there's something wrong with you (to me, that is). If this hmm…I'll use…message, is insulting to you or your morals, I apologize. Thank you-thank you- thank you- thank you- thank you… 


	3. Gone

Love is great, Love is life, Love MAKES life (ha ha ha), etc. - This is sorta stupid. Please don't criticize it. Going kou-kou… :P  
  
  
  
Only Time Can Tell  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
The night had passed.  
  
Panic and terror filled Lilica's stomach, and she choked back the sobs that were threatening to rise from her throat. Another rapid blast of chilly air brought her uncontrollably farther across the thirtieth mountain she had passed on that horrendous day. Lilica couldn't land safely to the ground without breaking something, because one of her wings had broken and would take weeks to heal.  
  
~~ In case you didn't know, Drakkar and Lilica's wings were joined/linked to their backs and became part of them by "fairy magic" which could only be obtained by…let's just say…someone special ~~  
  
Shadowed green eyes were shut tight in apprehension. Why wouldn't the wind die down? Her question was answered when yet an even stronger gust of air caused her to rise and dash across the sky, passing a mass of three more mountains altogether.  
  
She was very VERY far away from her loving family. How as Drakkar? Was he worried, out looking for her when he realized that she was gone? It would take months to get back home at the rate she was going, and even more months to find the location of where the fairy folk were staying.  
  
Hopelessness filled her broken spirit and the air nipped at warm, newly shed tears.  
  
"Drakkar…"  
  
Exhaustion and drowsiness made her vision blur. Darkness surrounded Lilica as her body became limp.  
  
She had passed out.  
  
*************  
  
Green, black, and purple bruises covered her body. Lilica's sore eyes slowly opened, and squinted as the mornings' sun greeted the land with gusto. Something hard and bumpy lay beneath her, and softly moaning, looked down – she had been sleeping on a tree branch.  
  
Hastily scuttling away from its edge, Lilica looked around herself. Shadows created by the tree's leaves made the scenery murky, but a few beams of light invaded the uncovered gaps. The air – she shuttered – was surprisingly crisp and refreshing. Dewdrops sparked in the sunlight and suddenly remembering her thirst, drank her fill from the bubbles of water.  
  
Where was she?  
  
The question struck her mind like a bolt of lightening, and tears prickled at the edge of her eyes. What was she to do? What about Drakkar…?  
  
Cheerlessly slumping to the ground (tree bark), Lilica felt her battered wings. They weren't going to do her any good, and she desperately needed to find food.  
  
Not having much with her except for the article of clothing she was wearing, silk slippers, and a beautiful necklace Drakkar had given her two weeks ago, the girl took a deep breath. Sighing, she cheered herself up (at least a little bit) when she softly hummed a simple song authored by her mother. The sweet melody floated down towards the ground, catching the attention of a startled squirrel.  
  
Lilica couldn't get off the tree at her miniature height, but if she were bigger…she just MIGHT make it to the grassy floor safely.  
  
Closing dazed green eyes, Lilica tugged at the part of her soul which would turn her human. Blinding love shimmered around her body as she thought about Drakkar's mischievous smile, glittering eyes, comforting presence…  
  
Feeling herself grow, Lilica opened her eyes. The items she had worn had also expanded with her – including the special necklace. A dreadful crack emitted from bellow, and she clumsily tumbled onto the velvety floor.  
  
Muscles ached in protest to the sudden movement and her joints felt like they were on fire. Disturbed birds flew to the sky, and the curious squirrel scampered away in fright.  
  
Lilica groaned and cried out when a sharp jolt of pain shot out from her ankle, which had broken in the fall. Her pitiful wings were gone, after going through the transformation, and she would be turning thirteen this day. Crawling towards the nearest tree, Lilica senselessly cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I just wanted to tell you, reader, that Lilica and Drakkar are NOT married, but bonded together with only their love for each other- as corny as this may seem. Elaborating is hard, articulating is hard, improving my writing is hard- but I'm trying. That's why this chapter may be a little bit more detailed then the other first two (like a black dot on white paper). Thank you for reading. It's 1:04 AM and I'm not even tired! *YAWN* 


	4. The Story of the Stone

Only Time Can Tell  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
  
"Drakkar, what is this?" Lilica curiously asked, holding up a tiny wrapped up gift.  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
Eagerly grasping the silk covering which surrounded a small wooden box, Lilica pulled it off. She lifted the lid and gasped in delight. On top of the velvet lining was an exquisite sparkling necklace. Lilica's trembling fingers caressed the intricately designed silver chain and a strange misty pearl colored stone which was set in the middle of it. Warmth radiated through her body and made her shiver.  
  
Questionably look up at Drakkar, he smiled lovingly into her eyes and encircled her in a comforting embrace.  
  
"That, my love, is what my people call the Spirit Saviour. It has the power to heal any creature – physically and mentally, and that stone," he pointed, "was made from the purist substance ever to reach this earth…moonlight."  
  
Speechless, Lilica dumfoundedly blinked. Why would he give her something as priceless as this (now) obviously precious heirloom. After all, he had only known her for two weeks…ever since they were able to transform into fairies.  
  
"Thank…thank you for the gift…and your trust in me to keep it. I'll wear it always."  
  
Dark chocolate eyes and clear green ones stared back at each other for a few moments, drowning in the feeling that resided there. For the first time in fifty centuries, two souls had bonded. Not by a meaningless ceremony, but by their love and devotion for each other.  
  
"Lilica! Lilica! Oh where is that girl! Lil- there you are." A breathless queen fluttered into the room, not noticing the sudden shy blushes she received from the pair – as they were still in each other's arms, wings and all.  
  
"Lilica! You are going to be late for your first royal ball if you do not get dressed within the next hour. Many important guests will be arriving. And you," she gestured towards her son, "Will NOT be a distraction. Now get out, out!"  
  
Slowly pulling away from Lilica, Drakkar whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, if you can survive one of mother's "little" chats, you can survive the agony of getting ready for this ball with her as your supervisor."  
  
Sayora (the queen) raised an eyebrow at their secretive exchange and shook her head. "Out!"  
  
Drakkar quickly slipped pass his mother, teasingly flipping her hair on the way, and ran out of the room.  
  
Irked by the sudden childish affection, the onlooker could hear the queen mischievously mutter, "His turn will come"– maybe a little bit too mischievously.  
  
Lilica couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
She was cold, hungry, and tired. Hiccuping back more unwelcome tears, Lilica thought about many other happy memories created by her fairy family. Looking down at the necklace, gazed at it. Why wouldn't it work? She needed to heal herself, but didn't know how to activate the stone. She was going to die. Alone after all she had lived through. Without Drakkar beside her. Lilica soon gratefully succumbed to the sleep and the dreams which would take her far, far away from the cold dark earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'd LOVE a review. Not that I'm being selfish, but they make me happy. Guess what? It's 12:58 AM over here, right now, and I'm just going to have to say goodnight! Read well, sleep well, and eat well. Hmmmmmmm…………. 


	5. Forgotten and Tired

Hello reader, please try to enjoy this chapter, and if you like it, a review would be welcoming. Also, I'd just like to say that there is going to be a nasty/sick scene in this chapter, as short as it might me. So beware…  
  
  
  
Only Time Can Tell  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
A startled thirteen-year-old girl woke up to the aromas of a freshly cooked breakfast. She lay on a straw mattress, and opening green eyes, surveyed her surroundings. Where was she? She could only remember fragments of what had occurred over the past few days: Loneliness and a lot of cold air.  
  
Singing erupted from somewhere near her left and she turned her head. A short, stout, middle-aged woman was setting a table that allowed only six chairs to occupy it.  
  
The lady, suddenly realizing that it's guest was awake, hastily sauntered over to her (the girl's) side.  
  
"Good mornin'. How are you feelin' darlin'?" the lady asked, her voice like thick warm honey.  
  
"Where am I?" the shaking girl replied.  
  
"You're at my husband's – Stephen Lakes – humble abode. My name is Jessie and these two," she, Jessie, produced two girls which the stranger hadn't noticed earlier, "are my daughters Flora and Megan. They were the ones who had found you unconscience underneath one of the forest's trees. They'd thought that you was some kind of princess and showed you to Stephen. He took pity on you, God bless his soul, and so far, you've been asleep on this bed for three whole days." Pausing for a moment, Jessie peered into the girl's face. This lass had the most enchanting eyes that Jessie had ever seen, and impulses to help the distressed child-woman made her extra nice. "May I ask you who you are?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment. What WAS her name? Something with a Lil…Lilias…no, Lilia? "I…I do not know…"  
  
Shocked, Jessie realized that the girl had lost most, well, maybe almost all, of her memories during whatever had brought her to the situation she was in. Only time could heal that.  
  
"Oh child, you poor thing. What are we to do with you?" Thinking for a moment, the housewife looked over to an ebony chest which was placed at the foot of the bed. Reaching over and opening the lid, she took out a silvery garment, a pair of silk slippers, and a beautiful necklace. "When my Stephen found you, you were wearing these things."  
  
Handing over the items, the lass fingered them. Short flashes of hazy events came to her mind: She was thirteen, her name was…Lilica? Yes, that was it. And…and a strange beautiful face of a boy she had once knew.  
  
Turning back to Jessie, she slipped the necklace over her head and hugged the finery to her body.  
  
"My name is Lilica."  
  
******************  
  
Walking across a deserted dirt path, Lilica made her way back to her new family. Three months had passed, and the Lakes family had, out of pity, adopted her.  
  
She carried a basket of goods bought from the neighboring village, full to the brim with needed necessities. A breeze passed by her and the smell of blooming flowers filled the air. Noting that the sun was not going to set as soon as she had thought, Lilica had a few more hours until she would be expected to arrive home. So, finding a shady spot to rest underneath, she set down her load and gracefully sat onto a healthy patch of soft grass.  
  
Birds sang cheerfully and gray clouds hung in the sky. The wind was cool, fresh, and whistled through her long flaxen hair. Trying to remember parts of her past again, no more memories came to her mind and tears of frustration fell from her eyes.  
  
What was the name of that boy who would constantly come to her dreams at night? He haunted her sleep, calling out to her as if he had lost something precious.  
  
Singing softly, Lilica thought about her new family. She never spoke much in front of them, and did every possible chore that she could get just to please Jessie.  
  
Sniffing the air, a strange smell reached her nostrils. Smoke.  
  
Quickly getting up and grabbing the forgotten basket, Lilica ran towards the Lakes' cottage. Her feet sent small bits of earth to fall harmlessly to the ground in her haste, and the delicate necklace she wore thumped against her chest.  
  
Fearing for the worst, she skidded to a stop when green eyes took in the ongoing scene. The cozy building was encased in bright orange flames, and quickly started to groan in protest as a wall crashed to the ground. Stephen and Jessie's mutilated bodies were strewn on the ground, while two toddlers cried at their loss in the arms of dangerous looking men.  
  
Raiders had invaded the Lakes family, and one of them instantly pointed towards her direction when her presence had been noted. Realizing that she was in a lot of trouble, fright and panic caused her tired legs to carry her as far and as fast as they could away from the bandits. She abandoned the heavy basket in hopes of gaining speed, but despite the purpose of the idea, she felt a big strong hand encircle her wrist.  
  
Frantically kicking out at her attacker, a savage blow directed at the back of her knees caused her to fall to the ground. Thick leather cords skillfully bound her hands and feet together, and Lilica felt her body lift off from the ground as the man hefted her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Dazed and shocked into silence, the captive stiffened as a rough hand slid up underneath her skirts and stroked her thighs. What was he doing?  
  
"Get your hands off her Danles." came a smooth dark voice from behind.  
  
"Awwwww. Come on Salias, I'm jus' havin' fun."  
  
"Well, there'll be no coupling when I'm around. These girls are to be sold to the prince's private harem – whatever that is, and they don't need to be presented to him in such a bad state. The royal bastard pays good money for his women."  
  
Grumpy setting Lilica down onto the ground, Danles walked off and she quickly took a look at their leader. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Salias, as Lilica had concluded, looked down at her with cold eyes. They soften when he saw the tears which blurred her vision, and quietly asked her, "What is your name lass?"  
  
"Lilica." She croaked.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Salias examined Lilica. She was a stunning child, and would grow up to be a very beautiful woman. If she lived. "Okay Lilica, if you don't try to run away from my band, then I'll release you from your bonds, but if you do, you'll be wearing them day and night, all the way to the Fountain Palace. Do you want me to take these straps off?"  
  
Nodding her head, Lilica felt as a knife ruggedly cut off the leather thongs. Salias asked this question to Flora and Megan, who had nodded their heads in comply, and watched as their bonds were also sliced in two.  
  
Pushing herself off from the ground, she wobbled for a moment on her feet. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Reader: That was crap!  
  
Spirit_Saviour: No, it wasn't! *starts crying*  
  
Reader: Isn't this supposed to be a fairy tale?  
  
Spirit_Saviour: Yes it is! Lilica's just in her human skin right now.  
  
Reader: Your chapters are too short then, and need more "fairy" stuff.  
  
Spirit_Saviour: I need to develop the plot right now, so leave me alone.  
  
Reader: Leave you alone!? How could I? You're the one who's writing my part. *rolls eyes*  
  
Spirit_Saviour: Oh yeah! Then prepare to say goodbye criticizer. Your days are numbered.  
  
Reader: G'bye.  
  
Spirit_Saviour: Hey- 


	6. Lost

Author's Notes: I know I've been slacking off, but my brother has bought this new game called Septerra Core and it's soooo interesting. This computer game is just…great! Even though it's sorta old (only a little), its plot is extraordinary/amazing/exciting, and the characters are fascinating. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
*oh, and yup, this author's Author's Notes is at the beginning of this story for this section*  
  
ALSO NOTICE THAT I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY ~ but am too lazy to change the titles in my chapters ~  
  
  
  
Only Time Can Heal Her Wounds  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
More dry tears streamed down her cold cheeks as Lilica lay silently on the shaking wooden floorboards. She could hear the rattling of many stolen goods clamber as the wagon made its way across the unkempt dirt road. Two long months had dragged by ever since she was kidnapped. The bandits had then traveled slowly towards Fountain Town, raiding houses and abducting more girls for the so-called arrogant prince. Being identified as a "rare prize," Lilica was the only person allowed (actually forced) to be carried by the cart, but many more (wagons) were being driven from in front and behind her, full of valuable objects.  
  
Golden locks turned to liquid honey when beams of light poured through small cracks in the wall and landed softly onto Lilica's head. Shifting positions, the girl looked through one of the bigger cracks and felt her special necklace thump against her heart. The odd light that shone from the stone in the middle of the silver chain always comforted her somehow, and gave her a new kind of strength.  
  
A small "Lilica" caught her attention and she scrambled to find a hole closest to the sound. Looking out, she discovered deep blue eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"Flora?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Hearing the faint clanking of iron chains- since there was a growing number of abducted girls, the bandits had to secure them to different wagons with shackles at their wrists- Lilica pressed her ear to the wall.  
  
"What do you want sweetie?"  
  
"Can you talk to me? Please? The bandits had shackled me an' Megan to your cart, I need comfort."  
  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Anything. Megan wants to talk to you too, but she's too scared. Because of the, you know, Bad Men."  
  
"I am too not scared," came a younger, high-pitched voice.  
  
Was that Megan? Clearing her voice, Lilica thought of something that would ease both of the young girl's minds. "Would you two like to hear me sing?"  
  
An excited squeak eagerly gave her an answer, so remembering one of the joyful songs she had learned from the village near the Lakes' cottage, she let her voice flow throughout the wagon and out into the day's air. After the brief performance, the girls pleaded from more. Lilica ended up singing until sundown.  
  
******************  
  
One month went by and the other captives would occasionally talk or listen to Lilica sing during their breaks from the daily traveling. They all loved her voice, and liked to join her when the bandits weren't looking.  
  
The weird, dark hair, blue eyed Salias visited the wagon she slept in in the mornings, and allowed her to walk at intervals outside in the fresh air instead of wasting away in the stifling wagon. Lilica relished these times, and tried to prolong them as much as she could by asking useless questions.  
  
But today, turning her head towards the sky, Lilica didn't need to talk endlessly to her captors. They were distracted, because after raiding a harmless village which turned out to not be as defenseless as it had seemed, they ended up retreating from the reinforcements which followed, and had forgotten all about her. Looking at the thick scratchy rope which lightly bit at her skin and connected her to one of the last wagons in the receding line, she thought about the boy who had came to her dreams the night before.  
  
Lilica had almost gotten a clear glimpse of the boy's features, but he had eluded her vision again.  
  
And for the what-hundredth time too! Why doesn't he want to be seen?  
  
Kicking a loose pebble, her thoughts were disrupted when shouts of alarm rose from the road ahead. Salias' voice could barely be heard above the frightened shouts when showers of arrows thudded against the wagons and wandering men. The confused leader realized that they were being ambushed, and quickly called his men to order. Sighting Lilica, he dashed to her side and undid her bonds.  
  
"Why aren't you in the wagon?" Came an angry voice.  
  
"You were occupied, and I didn't want to disrupt your planning," she replied an innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, you will be now, if you value your life. So get going!"  
  
Pushing her towards an open wagon, Lilica watched as Salias rushed back to his men and order them to make sure that the other captives were safe (*Hey, everyone has a weak spot*).  
  
All of a sudden, the girl felt dizzy and full of something unexplainable. Salias had freed her, and she was finally able to escape. Looking around, Lilica spied a clump of bushes, and ran behind them, trying not to bring any attention to herself from the bandits and attackers- good or bad as they might be. Silently, she watched as the small struggle passed by a few hours later. Tired as they were, the bandits surprisingly evaded the soldiers and fled when Salias had defeated the enemy's captain, leaving the green suited soldiers disoriented.  
  
Night came, and Lilica wandered though the eerily noiseless forest. She was very hungry, and felt guilty that she had left the other girls behind. Unknowing about what the future would bring to her, she heard a small faint tinkling sound. Curious, she followed it's trail as the now audible music flowed to her ears and lit up her green eyes as she watched the scene below.  
  
Elves.  
  
  
  
Author's PS Notes: Hi. These are my PS Notes. Tell me what you think about the story so far…by reviewing! Okay? ……… 


	7. The Meeting

Only Time Can Heal Her Wounds  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
The elves gracefully danced under the starlit sky, and shone with the beauty of the moon. With eyes as bright as shimmering ice, the tall (human sized) nimble creatures quickly spotted the intruder. Though these elves didn't favor violence, they had to protect themselves, and so summoned two of the Elite Ten -whom were standing not to far away- to bring her to them.  
  
Lilica immediately felt two pairs of smooth cold hands grab her arms and draw her towards the party's company. In her condition, the girl thought only fleetingly of struggling, but suddenly pushed the thought away. She didn't have anywhere to go, did she? And she was lost, so her only other objective was to get help. But from elves? Weren't they...well, myths?  
  
Looking up at the two leather clad creatures, green eyes studied the slim but intimidating figures of her escorts. These beings were very admirable, but their misty white eyes were a little bit too creepy. Delicate leaf shaped ears picked up the noisy sounds she had emitted while spying on the group, even though she'd swear that only the slightest of movements were premeditated.  
  
Instantly stopping before an elven couple (female and male), Lilica took in the beautifully fashioned garments that pooled gently at their bare feet. With hair the same color as their pupil-less eyes, the luster reminded her of white roses.  
  
"Who and what are you doing in a forest at night, human child?" Came a soothing voice from the female.  
  
Struck with awe, Lilica struggled to find sufficient words. "I…I am Lilica, and I'm…lost."  
  
Tilting her head, the Lady whispered to her partner and they both nodded their heads. What were they talking about? Suspicious, Lilica tensed, and made a plan of escape. But before she could carry it out, a cool hand was laid upon her forehead, and she blacked out.  
  
******************  
  
(dream)  
  
"Come back here...please?"  
  
Looking after the boy, Lilica's feet swiftly dashed towards the youthful frame. But somehow, she could never be able to reach him. Stopping and crying out in frustration, she gazed searchingly at the dark figure, always clouded in shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Why don't you tell me? I know that these dreams aren't just figments of my imagination."  
  
Watching as the shape turned around, the girl eagerly caught a glimpse of an enchanting face which quickly melted back into the specter that it had constantly appeared before her in the beginning of her dreams. Annoyed once more at this act of defiance, Lilica again tried once more to catch up to the boy.  
  
******************  
  
Silky sheets caressed her unclothed body and kept her warm. Everything seemed perfect…except for that darn dream. Lazily yawning and looking around herself, Lilica jerkily sat up from her position, realizing that she was…was…where? She had been sleeping on a comfortable feather bed, and a cheerful fire greeted her heartily. A curtain of sunlight highlighted honey hair, and she squinted from the brightness.  
  
Inside of a small but clean room, Lilica tentatively hopped off the bed and cleaned herself from a nearby pitcher of water, while one particular –cherished- necklace glowed with content (for some reason). Spotting a light aqua-green dress draped over a wooden chair with matching slippers beneath it, the girl put these on, and quietly stepped over to the door. Pushing it softly, she peaked outside and tiptoed soundlessly across the empty hall to an adjoining chamber filled with all sorts of books and paintings. Odd objects and trinkets were laid neatly on a mahogany surface, and picking up a fascinating silver flute, Lilica blew into it, creating a shrill high-pitched note to crack the silence.  
  
"You've found it!"  
  
Jumping up in fright, Lilica twirled around and felt as the instrument was plucked from her fingers. An elven boy (with the same pupil-less cloudy eyes and lightening hair as the other elves she had seen the other day ago) was standing demurely behind her. He was about the same age as her, and she watched as his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You're not an elf, you're human! What are you doing in my father's study room!?"  
  
Choosing not to respond to the elf and not even knowing the answer herself, Lilica edged her way to the door and immediately sprinted to the room she had been sleeping in. Slightly slamming the door behind her, she froze as startled shouts (from the boy) directed other elves to her chamber. Retreating to a corner, she crouched low in anticipation when the door was roughly kicked open.  
  
Two elderly females and three males intruded into Lilica's small space, with that stupid boy following two paces behind.  
  
"Oh Vex, it's just our new guest," scolded a maid, as she looked pitifully at Lilica, "I hope that we haven't frightened you. Come, let us get back to our work."  
  
The room was soon cleared until Vex was the last person remaining. As she rose from her spot and watched the boy look shamefully at the floor, Lilica couldn't keep from feeling a little bit of guilt. She did NOT have the authority to go wandering around into unknown rooms, but didn't one of the other elves say that she was a guest? Eyes full of puzzlement and doubt stared back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, lady. I did not know that you were a guest. But a human? Why would father bring a human into our kingdom? There must be some reason why, or else he wouldn't have brought you here. Maybe," he gestured by indicating at her necklace, "it has something to do with that trinket you wear about your neck. It does radiate something, though I do not know what. Do you?"  
  
Looking at this Vex, Lilica shook her head. The boy then studied her.  
  
"Can you speak?"  
  
A head nodded.  
  
"Then speak, I want to hear you voice. Say 'Yes, I can speak' and then tell me your name."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Lilica responded, "Yes, I can speak, and my name is Lilica."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, yes, I can speak, and that my name is Lilica."  
  
A look of confusion crossed the youth's features.  
  
"What language is that of? Nevermind- I wouldn't understand you anyway. But you can understand me, right?"  
  
Realizing that she could interpret the elf's words and that the boy couldn't interpret hers, she nodded her head. That was weird, because she had only known one kind of language all her life, except… she didn't remember the last 13 years of it. *blah, yuck, that last sentence was HARD to word, and it still doesn't sound right* Maybe, the words (language) used by these creatures had a connection to her past life…  
  
An unexpected flow of thick harmonious notes reached her ears. Lilica had forgotten all about Vex, while thinking to herself, and she now noticed that he was walking down the hall, occasionally fiddling with the flute–obviously bored of her simple nods and languid company. What kind of person meets a new foreign species and just walks away, bored?! This was very insulting.  
  
Sighing, she closed the recently mistreated door and crawled into the warmth of the comfortable bed. Her life was at a standstill and with nothing to do, falling asleep looked like the next item on her agenda.  
  
********************  
  
"Look at those ears."  
  
"Why, her hair is like gold!"  
  
"Very peculiar eyes…"  
  
"Who allowed a human into Terrasor!?"  
  
"I don't think she's human…"  
  
"Ooooh! Are they serving cake for dessert tonight?"  
  
Lilica walked down an isle placed between rows and rows of benches that made a semi-circular arc around two thrones where the Lord and Lady of the supposed kingdom sat. The seats were filled with elves whom each contained their own curious comment, and blank stares of many milky colored eyes followed her every move. After being woken up from a dreamless sleep, a maid had directed her towards the main meeting room where she would be presented to the elves' monarchs and questioned. Ivory flames licked the walls and caused the jewel encrusted floors to glitter. The brightness illuminated many of the lightning white heads, and this made the room even brighter.  
  
Finally stopping in front of the royal couple, an interpreter dressed in red walked up to the two, bowed, and swerved around to face Lilica while speaking in her "human" language, "I will translate what you wish to say to Lord Frederan and Lady Janellese. They'd like to know a little bit about you."  
  
Lilica nodded her head and noticed that the elf boy she had met earlier was sitting not too far away from the queen's left side staring at her with the flute still in his fingers…asleep. Shaking her head, she made a mental note to learn how to do that and looked around. The queen who studied Lilica for some time suddenly spoke.  
  
~  
  
Author's Notice: (I've a notice too…hee hee hee) The interpreter's words are in *'s so that you can conceive who that copycat line person thingy is. And all of everyone's language is written in English not some gibberish like: Dasikas adas penue, for the elves so that you'll know what they're saying all the time.  
  
And also!!!!!!!!!! In my story queen is the same thing as Lady, and king is the same thing as Lord + the capitalized Lady should not be confused with the lower case lady and likewise for Lord and lord, a lower case "l" infront of an "ord" or "ady" (lord or lady) indicates that that person is under the rank of the Queen/Lady & King/Lord.  
  
Is your mind boggling?  
  
~  
  
"I know a little bit of your language, and when we first met, you said that your name was Lilica, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, I said that my name was Lilica."  
  
*Yes, I said that may name was Lilica.*  
  
"And you understand our language?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Yes.*  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't really know, but I think that it has something to do with my past…since I don't really remember the last thirteen years of it."  
  
*I don't really know, but I think that it has something to do with my past since I don't really remember the last thirteen years of it.*  
  
"Are you human?"  
  
Lilica looked up at the queen who she had met on that one fateful night. Did they have something against humans?  
  
"Yes- at least I think I am."  
  
1 *Yes, at least I think I am.*  
  
Gasps from some of the elves behind her showed that they were wrong in thinking that she might've been something else, and others who hadn't paid any attention to her earlier were now shocked that a human had entered their realm.  
  
A nearby elf who was sitting in the front row and would occasionally glance at her suddenly stood up.  
  
"The girl's a liar! No human has ever seen one of us before, except for those fools who would venture out of the curtain. And-"  
  
"That's ENOUGH Darmas!"  
  
The elven king's voice boomed throughout the chamber and the rising clamor of angry voices fell silent. Almost everyone had forgotten about the Lord, but now he was the focus of all their attention.  
  
"You jump to hasty conclusions again cousin. This girl had proclaimed that she has had amnesia, so she wouldn't have known who or what she was in the past. Walking among the humans may have done something to her, but I can sense that she's not what she seems to be."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the necklace she wears."  
  
The young boyish voice had squeaked out the last words when Lilica glared at Vex. She didn't want anyone to know about her cherished ornament. These creatures might take it away from her and then leave her to die. The piece of jewelry was the only object in the world that she still owned, and it was the source of her comfort.  
  
"What necklace Vex?"  
  
The Lord and Lady looked at Lilica questionably, and with no other choice, she slowly pulled the silver chain over her head and held it up to the light. To the common elves who had joined the meeting, it just looked like an ordinary trinket worn by the humans. But to others, they could feel the presence of energy and life it gave off as it shimmered in her hands.  
  
The queen's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. In an unexpected furry of movements, Lilica felt herself ushered out of the meeting room and shut up alone into an adjoining chamber by Lady Janellese herself. She could hear the king dismiss his subjects, apologize for the sudden occurrence, and talk to some remaining elves who wanted another look at her necklace. There were many protests, but soon the only sound coming though the marble walls were the voices of the Lord and Lady.  
  
Darkness surrounded the bewildered girl and cut short the range of her movements- none of the lights were lit in the unknown apartment. Lilica then thought back to the recent event. Did the ornament she wore effect them somehow? It was all that stupid elf Vex's fault that she was stuck in the dark. Maybe he was a problem child?  
  
A crack of light abruptly appeared and off balanced Lilica's train of thought. It then expanded as the door was opened and Vex stuck his bright head into her face.  
  
"I think my parents know who you are."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's PS Notes: I have PS Notes. Does anyone else have them? Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy…I'm not! So…anyway…if you liked this chapter, please review! - (heed these words, and review!) "Do you know the muffin man…? 


	8. The Truth?

Only Time Can Heal Her Wounds  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
= Vex's thoughts  
  
+ in the last chapter, I sorta changed something: Tenny is now Vex, because Tenny? It just doesn't sound right for a prince.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They do?" Lilica's voice filled with excitement and brimmed with hope. It was her desire to find out anything about her past, but all the mental efforts gave her nothing but haunting dreams of a chocolate-eyed boy.  
  
Vex looked at her as if she were insane Wow. I've never seen anyone so oddly exciting in my life. Interesting.  
  
"Yeah…Whatever you said, if that answer answers your gibberish. Now common."  
  
He then thrust out a hand to her and led her towards his parents. The royalty now sat across from each other at a table which had been recently placed in the meeting room, idly talking to each other while drinking some sort of silvery liquor from crystal goblets. Vex stopped a few feet from the table and waited for his father to notice him.  
  
"There you are Vex. Come, we shall enjoy the evening in the gardens. How has your day gone, my son?"  
  
"Quite exciting actually. You see, I had been looking for my flute and went into your study room when I found this frightened, terrified little girl. Being noble, I knew that helping her would be the best thing to do, and…"  
  
Lilica seethed as she listened to Vex's "heroic" day and watched him join his father for their walk. She was not that frightened, and she certainly was NOT little. But before she could interrupt their talk and add a retort of some kind, their voices soon became faint echoes bouncing off the marble walls.  
  
"So, my little Vex has had quite a day with you, I count?"  
  
Startled, Lilica remembered that the queen was still there. Turning her head she replied, "He has a very big imagination."  
  
Lady Janellese laughed at this. Did she know what she was saying to her? Lilica shifted her feet, uncertain of what was to come next.  
  
"It's okay. I do know what you are saying, but only because of the speaking stone which I now carry with me- it allows me to understand any kind of way of communication between two beings, including people's thoughts. But don't worry, I won't listin to you speak to yourself mentally, anymore."  
  
Gesturing to Lilica, the queen offered her a seat and she obliged gratefully.  
  
"Now, to get to the point. That necklace you wear around your neck, may I see it again?"  
  
The girl slowly pulled out the trinket, and placed it into Lady Janellese's trusting hands. The woman examined every detail and aspect of the misty stone placed at the center of the silver chain, then carefully gave it back to Lilica.  
  
"As I had thought. That heirloom belonged to the Toparay Faries, though I do not believe that it used to be that size. It is called the Spirit Saviour, one of ours (elves), and theirs (faries), most powerful relics. Made out of moonlight, the stone set in the middle of this silver chain can give you back all of your memories when you learn how to use it properly one day. It also can heal anything- henceforth, it's worth."  
  
The queen leaned back, wait for the girl to react.  
  
Lilica stared at the necklace, stunned. Wow. All this time, she had been carrying around a priceless artifact which could've given her memories, and she hadn't known? Vex would've laughed at her right on the spot, not caring weather or not if he'd hurt her feelings. But…what did a necklace have to do with her identity? Looking quizzly up at the elven maiden, she voiced out her question.  
  
"What does this have to do with my past?"  
  
"Well, I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Only a royal Toparay fairy could make the Spirit Saviour glow like it does now when you hold it, and this," slowly fingering out a tiny parchment of paper the size of a fingernail the queen continued, "is a message which had announced a couple of months ago that a certain Princess Lilica had disappeared from their camp site. You're name was surprisingly similar, but your size gave me doubt- until Vex spoke up about the necklace that you wore."  
  
Shock overcame Lilica, and millions of unanswered questions flashed through her head. Her family? Who were they? She was a fairy…princess!? Would she ever get her memory back someday? Was she well loved? Respected? Where were her wings? The queen's calm voice pierced her thoughts, and kept her on track. She needed to calm down, and get control of herself before she'd shout and jump up with joy. Holding down a feeling of hope and giddiness was hard to do.  
  
"I will soon contact the Toparay Faries, and their queen. And maybe, just maybe, they might even help you gain some of your memories back."  
  
In a flash of skirts and bright sparkles, the elven queen's glitter dress disappeared from sight, getting ready to write a message, and leaving Lilica all alone with time to contemplate about the future.  
  
  
  
Hey!: I know that this chapter is short, but at least I'm uploading something. It probably stinks, but I'm a little preoccupied right now. The quarter has just ended and guess what!? I've brought an F in my Spanish class up to an A+! But that was only because I got a low score on this video thing which was hard to follow. Anyway, if you'd notice, Tenny's name had been changed to Vex in the last chapter. Lilica still doesn't know about Drakkar and having a mate (she thinks that she's a princess of some fairy kingdom by blood), how will she react when she finds out about this, what will she do when she see's him, etc etc. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASe PLEAse PLEase PLease Please please… - it's supposed to resemble an echo of pleases ^^~ -it's a mouse. Bye! 


End file.
